Reading The Important Parts of HP series
by Readerabove
Summary: Lily and James are just going to school trying to go on with their lives. Out of nowhere a house elf comes and tells them that they have a son...and he has 7 books that came from the future...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello whoever is crazy enough to read this story of mine**(: **. This story is about Harry Potter, it takes place before his time though. When Lily and James were still at school/dating each other. They didn't know about Harry Potter but when they get 7 books about his life...everything changes for them. Knowing what was going to happen, what did happen will change everything..? Wouldn't it? _

**Chapter 1 **

Lily's P.O.V

I shivered holding my book bag over my shoulder heading into the the library after dinner. James makes me so mad sometimes!- Wait, no its more like all the time! I couldn't handle myself out there while he was there making a big deal out of nothing!

A small piece of hair fall in front of my eyes, I blow it back into place just to have it fall over my eyes again. "Ugh!" I moaned placing my bag on the first table near me before moving the hair out of my face with one finger. "There perfect." I smirked pulling out a chair for myself.

A few minutes later I was on the other side of the world, reading a fanatic book about fairies and Peter Pan. A child book? Yes. A book that has good meanings. Yes. Is it a somewhat good book..? Well it is to me, and that is what all matters.

"Mis?" A small voice asked from my side.

I turned in my chair to see a small elf looking creature leaning on a book self, half hided by shadows. His ears pointed at the tips; carving like a dogs ears , skin pale, almost dead looking, clothes to big hanging off of himself, eyes a light green color and not a inch of hair on his head. I've read about these creatures before, Wizards owned him...House Elf's?

"Yes?" My voice popped to life haven't spook to a Elf before.

"Your Lily Evans?" He asked watching my reactions.

"Yes..." I started to wonder what this was about. "I haven't done anything, I swear." Oh no what do James do? How did he get me into something? Again!

"No trouble, Lily."

"Then what is this about?"

The elf came out of the shadows and came up to me. "My name is Dobby, Lily." He told me tilting his head to his side. "I'm a friend of your son's, Lily Evans."

My mouth fall onto the ground; heart thumping from the inside out. My breathing slowed down, my mind racing on what he just said. _I'm a friend of your son's … Lily Evans... _How could he be telling the truth? I don't have a son! I'm in school! 6th year for crying out loud! I'm not even sure if I want to have a kid let a known who I would want to have it with!

"You must have the wrong person." I whispered at last not to sure of what I should say to him about this.

"Oh is there another Lily Evans at Hogwards School of Witchcraft and Wizardy?" Dobby asked as his eyes stared into my soul.

"Well .. no.."

"Then it must be you."

I let out a deep breath, "For crying out loud! I'm just a kid! I don't have a son!" I motioned around myself. "I'm still in school! Learning! How can you think that I have a son?" I let it all flow from me like a charge of energy.

Dobby took a few steps back his eyes wild. "No Lily it is you. I come from a different day and age a different time. I came back just to .. help you learn."

I flicked a few strains of my hair back, "That is crazy. Your crazy." I said at last.

"No Lily, it is true if you would just follow me." Dobby walked into another lane of books.

"Wait what?" I cried jumping up and following him before I knew what I was really doing. "What do you mean?"

"I got something to show you."

"Huh?" I wondered following his footsteps deeper and deeper into the library.

It started to feel like this place was un-ending. Like it would be going on for ever, never ending in other words. I always would walk around this place over and over but never have I got this far into it. It was like I was being pulled somewhere new.

Soon we came to a stop in a small round shaped room where sat 7 different books on top of each other. Dobby pointed me to a small couch for two or three people near the back of the room on the other side of the table. The books were placed in the middle of the room on top of a table.

I nodded and took a set. "Now talk." I said looking around the room.

"But we can't start without the others." Dobby told me heading out of the room. "Stay here."

I jumped up, "Hey but wait!"

But he was already gone.

Stiffened from the seat, I started to walk around the room. There really wasn't much other stuff in here other then a few other chairs around the room and the table of books. Slowly making sure that Dobby wasn't coming back right then, I went over to the books. Picked one of them up.

_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows? _I looked over the cover of the book, which held a odd colored skinned boy, glasses like James, shaggy hair like James .. what is that? A small scar above his eyes on his forehead showed a bit. Oh god. Those eyes. Those are my flipping eyes!

I let the book drop though my fingers hitting the ground with a trump. That book had a picture of a kid .. a boy who looked like James and I. He was messed up with both of us put together as one.

_I'm a friend of your son's Lily. _Dobby's words ran though my mind again.

"Lily?" James came though the door followed by Dobby at his heels. His shaggy hair messed up on the top falling right before his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He walked towards me and stopped inches away. "Where are we?"

"I-I don't know." I whispered thinking about that boy in the picture. Harry Potter? James Potter?

James stared at me before turning back to Dobby. "What are we doing here! What is wrong with Lily?" He snared.

Dobby pointed towards the couch again. "Take a seat the other are almost here."

James was about to scream something smart back but I took a hold of his arm, pulling him towards the small couch. "Lets just take a seat." I whispered.

James nodded trusting me on this and went over to the couch with me and took a set. A few minutes later two members from James gang walked in, Sirius and Remus. Peter must be off somewhere spying on people. I never liked him anyways.

Dobby nodded for the two of them to take their sets before saying, "Welcome and thank all of _Harry Potter friends and family." _

Sirius muttered to Remus, "What the bloody hell is he talking about?"

Remus shrugged. "I'm not sure … but Potter?" He began to think to himself.

Dobby smiled. "I have brought all of you here today to go over some books with me. Books about a Harry Potter. Lily Evans-" Oh gosh here it was coming, I gripped James arm. "and James Potter's son. Harry Potter."

James jaw dropped.

_End of chapter 1_

_Please if you want to know more of what is going to happen or just like it for some awesome reason then just review! Please! It would mean a lot to me! _

_R&R_

_oxox _

_~readerabove _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**_**(:**_

_Hello, readers! Sorry it took me so long to update it! I know, sorry! Track season just got over, so I got some time before school ends. Anyways how is everyone out there! My cat just had baby kittens, oh they are so cute!XD Thanks for everyone who is reading this, ! It must mean its some what good, then, right? If ya got any chapters that you wish for me to go over, just say something ! _

Lily POV 

James squinted, glaring towards Dobby. "What in the world is going on here!" He yelped, still holding onto my hand. "Tell me, elf." His voice went low.

Dobby rolled his shoulders back, pacing around the small room. "I know what you are trying to say, but this is for real." He turned back to look at us. "Harry Potter. You need to know about your son before its to late."

Remus raised one of his eyebrows. "James has a son? Why don't I know about this?"

Sirius hissed back, "Of course he doesn't!" He looked back towards James, eyeing his hand in mine. "Right? James?"

James held his breath before letting it out all at once, in a rush of words. "No! I don't have a son! Harry Potter? Bloody hell, I have never heard of that name before!"

"Because." Dobby eyed all of them. "Because he hasn't been born yet!"

I sighed, "This isn't making sense!" I cried, looking around the room. Pulling back my own hand from James, and walked over to set on a different couch, that only one person could fit onto to. "How do we even find out? I mean, what are others books about..?" I pointed towards the 7 different books."

"They are about-" Dobby whispered, picking up one of them. "About what will happen to come."

"That doesn't make sense." I whispered, peering towards him.

Out of nowhere, Dobby picked up a book and started to read from it.

"_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone." _

There was the name again...awesome.

"_**Harry Potter has never played a sport while playing on a broomstick. He's never worn a cloak of invisibility, befriend a giant, or helped hatch a dragon. All Harry Knows is a miserable life and with the Dursleys, his horrible aunt and uncle, and their abominable son, Dudley. Harry's room is a tiny closet at the foot of the stairs, and he hasn't had a birthday party in eleven years."**_

"What?" James yelped out of nowhere. "This doesn't make sense!"

Remus nodded.

Dobby raised a brow to the both of them. "Does it have too?"

"Yes!" They said at the same time.

Dobby shook his head. "You guys need to learn to listen!"

Remus looked deafened, his eyes wide.

While James just shrugged.

"So are you saying-" I spoke up. "That James and I's son don't live with us? That he lives with these Dursleys? Muggles? Not that there is anything wrong with that but .. why isn't he with us? Are we not together still...?"

Dobby looked in sad eyes towards me.

"What?"

He quickly shook his head and went back to the book.

"_**But all that is about to change when a mysterious letter arrives by owl messenger: a letter with an invitation to wonderful place he never dreamed existed. There he finds not only friends, aerial sports, and magic around every corner, but a great destiny that's been waiting for him .. if Harry can survive this encounter.."**_

"And that means..?"

"He went to Hogwarts!" James smiled.

"He would be going to Hogwarts!" I glared. "But this is fiction. Not real."

James rolled his eyes.

End of Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I know.. short! But what chapter do you guys think I should do? _

_Oxoxoxoxo_

_~reaaderabove_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, its me. Readerabove .

I know, its been a long time since I've updated on this site. On all of my stories and I'm very sorry for all of that. Please don't take this the wrong way or anything. I love my stories and it sucked that this summer has been hard. I really wanted to update all of my stories as well. Please keep reading …

I can't update on my home computer, it doesn't have open office. Which is were I always update my chapters to my stories on. On my macbook. The mac isn't really mine at all, its the school's but I take joy in saying it is mine. Its mine for most of the year anyway. Which is hard for me in the summer, when the school takes the macbook away from myself and all the others.

But school is starting up, pretty soon. In a week and one day. Which means … I GET TO UPDATE MY STORIES, ALL THE TIME!

NEW CHAPTERS!

NEW CHARACTERS!

NEW STORIES!

And you get to hear from me a lot … which is awesome. Hopefully you would think that is awesome, like I do.

I just want to say – that hopefully you all haven't forgot about me. About my account on here, about readerabove and everything that has happened on here. Please don't forget about my stories, I haven't and won't. I just couldn't do anything on them for the summer but now that its over, they will be updates. Trust me, on that.

Re- read them. Re read my stories and keep up with them. Because hopefully they won't get worst but maybe better?

NOW QUESTIONS from myself, to all of you. !

~ Which stories would you like to see updated?

~ Who is your fav character in the stories?

~ What would you like to see happen in this story?

~ Is there any authors on here, that I should PM, talk about my stories too?

~ Would a Beta help me?

~ Do you know a good Beta reader that could help me on here?

~ Any other ideas from you guys?

Please help me out on here guys! I'm a bit out of the lop on here..from the summer time.

Just review your answer or just PM on about anything. I will try to get back to you whenever I could. Thanks!


	4. Important! !

_This is a very old account._

_All of my stories will be moved over to a new account. _

_If anyone wants to read a new story or read more of a older one then please look my new account up! _

_I'll be re-writing stories and adding many new ones. _

_I was very blessed to have so many people reading my stories and reviewing...(: _

_So please read more and PM me about anything! Thank you. _

_- ~ / ~ - _

_Here is a link that will take you to the new _

_account name. _

_ u/2695829/LUVZ-The-Slayer_

_- ~ / - ~ _

_I'll put links to each story on my profile page. _

_Don't forget about my stories! _

Oxoxox. Readerabove.


End file.
